international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Sunday Night Heat (October 25, 1998)
The October 25, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF, which took place at the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA. It was taped on October 19, 1998. Recap The show opened with Christian's first successful title defence of the IWF Light Heavyweight Title against Brian Christopher. During the match the announcers confirm that Edge is Christian's brother. In an interview with The Oddities and Insane Clown Posse, Violent J promises that they will win their debut match against Kai En Tai. Jeff Jarrett, with his new manager Debra McMichaels, successfully defeated Golga after Debra messed with Golga's Cartman doll. She also earned her keep by getting the Oddities and Insane Clown Posse ejected from ringside pre-match. Earlier, Kevin Kelly interviewed the Headbangers who promise to defend their fake tag team titles against DOA which makes them better champions than the New Age Outlaws. After the mock the New Age Outlaws pre-match microphone ramble, they go on to defeated DOA by reversing the twin switch-a-roo. Earlier, the New Age Outlaws hang around with Mötley Crüe. Test is testing the mike as a roadie but is shooed away as Road Dogg announces the band. Mötley Crüe plays "Bitter Pill" live. In a replay, Michael Cole highlights how Motley Crus bodyguard Test escorted a fan off-stage with a full nelson. Cole and Jim Cornette speak to Vince Matteson on the phone about a letter that Steve Austin gave to Matteson. He refuses to discuss the letter. He tells the fans and the announcers to go to hell and hangs up. Scorpio came out for a match, but the Blue Blazer ran out and attacked him, putting him out with a dragon sleeper. It's speculated that Owen Heart may be the one under the mask. Earlier, Kelly interviewed Ken Shamrock and D'Lo Brown. They promise victory and that they will eliminate the world of Socko. Before they headed out the ring, X-Pac and Mankind gave a backstage interview with Kelley. They agreed that Socko is pretty rancid. D-Lo Brown and Ken Shamrock earn a tag team victory over X-Pac and Mankind. Mankind had applied a Mr. Socko-aided Mandible claw to Shamrock. Shamrock tried to escape by back suplexing Mankind and ended up on top of him for the pin while still in the hold. After the match, Shamrock kicks objects around the ring in anger. Results ; ; *'IWF Light Heavyweight Championship Match:' Christian (w/ Gangrel) defeated Brian Christopher (w/ Scott Taylor) ** Christian defeated Christopher after the Impaler. *'Singles Match:' Jeff Jarrett (w/ Debra McMichaels) defeated Golga (w/ Luna) ** Jarrett pined Golga after the forward Russian legsweep. *'Tag Team Match:' The Headbangers (Mosh & Thrasher) defeated Disciples of Apocalypse (8-Ball & Skull) (w/ Paul Ellering) ** Mosh defeated 8-Ball with a roll-up. *'Tag Team Match:' Ken Shamrock and D'Lo Brown defeated X-Pac and Mankind (6:20) ** Shamrock defeated Mankind while in the Mandible claw. Commentators *Jim Cornette *Michael Cole Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-12-18-12h39m08s39.png|Christian vlcsnap-2011-12-18-14h06m31s248.png|Vince Neil of Mötley Crüe, performing on Heat vlcsnap-2011-12-18-14h17m27s146.png|Mankind and X-Pac backstage External links